1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grain tank extension for an agricultural combine and in particular to an extension having molded plastic corner panels with integrally formed studs at each end of the corner panels. The studs are used for attaching the corner panels to adjacent side panels with retaining pins so that the extension can be assembled and disassembled without the use of hand tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a common practice to equip a combine grain tank with an extension to increase the holding capacity of the tank. The tank extension typically forms the highest part of the combine. To facilitate storage of the combine, the extension is made to be removed or lowered into the grain tank. This reduces the height of the combine so the combine may fit through a smaller doorway for inside storage of the combine during the off season. Many grain tank extensions are manufactured of steel with either solid or perforated sheet panels that are bolted to the upper end of the grain tank and are bolted to one another with a multitude of bolts. The result is numerous nut and bolt fasteners that must be removed to disassemble the extension for storage. Other extensions are made of wooden panels or canvas fabric supported on a steel frame. These extensions also have numerous nut and bolts fasteners.